marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty World of Marvel Vol 7 9
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Rosanna Stewart | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Rosanna Stewart | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Rosanna Stewart | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Rosanna Stewart | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Rosanna Stewart | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor7_1 = Rosanna Stewart | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • 100-PAGE SPECIAL! • We celebrate the life and art of Marie Severin, Marvel’s First Lady! Don’t miss a special 5-page feature on her career, rare artwork and some of her best Marvel humour stories! • A new series begins! The Thing and the Human Torch are still in despair over the end of the Fantastic Four – but Doctor Doom has plans for them both! By Chip Zdarsky and Jim Cheung! • The Guardians of the Galaxy go in search of the Infinity Stones – with a couple of unexpected stowaways! By Gerry Duggan and Rod Reis! Hawkeye enters the lair of the Take Back Control cult! By Kelly Thompson and Leonardo Romero! • A Marvel classic! Doctor Strange confronts the Dread Dormammu for the first time! By Stan Lee and Steve Ditko! • The Aging Spidey-Man battles Gnatman and Rotten! By Stan Lee and Marie Severin! • The Inedible Bulk tries to remember his own origin! By Gary Friedrich and Marie Severin! • Plus! Marie Severin reveals all her secrets in… “How to be a Comic Book Artist!” • Featuring material first printed in Marvel Two in One #1, All-New Guardians of the Galaxy #12, Hawkeye #32, Strange Tales #126 and Not Brand Echh #2, 3, and 11. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}